Shards
by Serpents Kiss
Summary: For every shard of the Shikon Jewel, there are many, many memories. A collection of oneshots, mainly about Miroku and Sango, but with some InuYasha and Kagome. Please review!
1. Flowers

**Hey! I was just sitting at my computer when the idea for this story hit me me. It will be mostly Miroku/Sango, but I will probably do a little InuYasha/Kagome too. Who knows, I might even throw in a little Ayame/Koga Please review! I would appreciate constructive criticism (:**

Miroku glanced down at what he held in his hand. '_This is harder than fighting demons,'_ He thought as he planned out his next move. Putting his hands behind his back, the monk walked in front of the young woman, and gently placed himself in front of her, bending down on one knee. Sango looked up at him questioningly. "Miroku?" She asked, confused.

Mustering all of his courage, he pulled out what he held behind his back, and presented her with a large bouquet of lilies. "For you," He whispered. Sango stared at the flowers, her eyes wide as an owl's. "For m-me?" She asked, completely shocked by the pervert's kind gesture. Miroku nodded sincerely, and she reached out to take the flowers with shaking hands. She smiled at him, and one tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, shining as it slid down her face. "Thank you," She whispered.

Moving to sit next to her, Miroku gently put his arm around Sango, causing her to gasp slightly, before curling up against him. "No, Sango, thank _you._"


	2. Another Memory

**Hi there! Yay, second chapter! Not too big of an accomplishment…yea. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

The thunder was rumbling outside and the lighting was causing such illumination that there was barely a minute of darkness. Miroku had, once again, found a way to get the small band of travelers somewhere to stay for the night. From where Sango lay, she couldn't see anyone else's face, but judging by the still figures that rose and fell with their breathing, they were all asleep.

The storm was truly beginning to irritate Sango. She hadn't gotten a moment of sleep since she had lie down over an hour ago. A flash of lightning zigzagged across the sky, and the young woman turned over with a sigh so that she was now facing the wall of the room they were all sharing. Clamping her eyes shut in attempt to block out the continuous flashes of brightness that penetrated the thin door and window of their room, Sango began to daydream about times she had spent with her friends.

Her mind wandered back to when she had first encountered Miroku and the others, then on to some of the battles they had weathered together. She eventually began thinking of recent times, when Miroku and her had become a great deal closer. _'I still have a hard time believing that he asked me to live with him. I _can_ believe that he asked me to bear his children, however.'_ The slayer's mind continued to wander, and she became so lost in her thoughts that she nearly fell asleep.

An especially loud clap of thunder echoed through the house, jolting Sango out of her reverie. She once more turned over, expecting to see all of her friends still soundly sleeping. The sight that met her eyes, however, was much different from what she had expected. Kagome and InuYasha were sitting side by side, staring out the window, the young priestess's head resting on the half-demon's shoulder. Miroku was sitting against a wall with his eyes closed, but opened them and turned to Sango when he heard her move. Their gazes met, and the two looked equally surprised to see the other awake.

Sango sat up and continued to hold the monk's gaze, only looking away when he beckoned for her to sit beside him. The raven-haired woman sat down next to him, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder just as Kagome was doing. Miroku gently slid his arm around her, pulling her close and causing her to blush. Sango's eyes began to feel heavy after a while. She curled up closer to the man holding her. _'Another memory.' _


	3. Let Your Hair Down

Miroku and Sango had been sitting on a hilltop near Kaede's village, simply talking and enjoying each other's company. It was a breezy springtime day. The wind was gently blowing the clouds across the sky, and there was barely a moment when birds could not be heard chirping. The monk smiled, watching as the young woman's hair was whisked around by the wind and she would swiftly smooth it back down after the wind turned into a breeze once more.

"You know, Sango, you really should let your hair down sometime," Miroku said, smiling at her gently. Sango looked at him questioningly. "Why should I do that? I like having my hair up," She replied. The black-haired man shrugged. "It is my humble opinion," he continued, his eyes twinkling, "That you would look twice as beautiful with your hair down." At this, Sango's cheeks flared crimson and she looked away.

A few moments later, she was aware of her locks of thick, dark-brown hair being gently released from the ribbon that she almost never removed. A few strands of hair slid into her face, and she attempted to push them back, only to find that they continually slid back.

Miroku moved in front of her, and watched as she played with her hair, shooting him a mean look every few second. "I hope you're happy now, monk," Sango muttered under her breath. Miroku leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I am," he whispered, then proceeded to walk away, leaving a very shocked and blushing Sango behind him.


	4. Dog

**AH! Sorry for the long delay. I had a really, really busy summer like you can't imagine, but I'm back in school again, and will probably have updates more often. **

**So yea, as always, I don't own InuYasha. Sadly. Or maybe I do and I'm hiding all the characters under my bed.**

I love watching him. It's so cute, the way he will twitch his furry white ears when the wind blows across them or makes the leaves rustle. He's always so acute to what's going on. It makes me want to tweak the little peaks just like I did the first time I saw him.

I love the way he always seems to know exactly where I am. It can get a bit annoying, having him jump in front of my whenever I yawn, and start nagging at me about being a weak human. It makes me want to run away really fast when I see him jump, even if it only confuses him for a second. It would be worth it.

I love how dense he is. Well, that's a lie, I hate it. He is utterly clueless. It makes me want to slap him.

I love how he always wants to protect me the most, next to Kikyo anyway. Knowing that makes me feel a bit selfish, but I don't really mind it. It proves that he cares about me at least a little. It makes me want to get into trouble on purpose, just to make him worry a bit.

I love the weird looks he gives me whenever I get lost in a reverie like this. His golden orbs look at me curiously. I'm glad he can't read my mind. I like to tease him when he asks why I'm daydreaming. I love the way he says "Feh".

I really love that I found him. I always wanted a dog.


	5. Hot Chocolate

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha and the other characters. sniff I just own this story. **

The wind whistled outside the hut, blowing the thick snow around in flurries. Everyone shivered in the cold, gathered around the empty fire pit. Turning on a small lantern, Kagome let out a sigh. "We just had to pick this night to stay in the one hut with no firewood, didn't we?" She pulled out a few blankets and handed one to everyone.

Shippo scoffed. "I'll go find firewood. This silly little snow flurry won't stop me!" Kagome, Sango and Miroku smiled at the young fox demon, while InuYasha rolled his eyes and scoffed. Sango spoke up first. "Shippo, why don't you take Kirara? I know you can fend for yourself, but she looks bored sitting in here." Kirara stood up with a purr. Shippo agreed, and the two demons rushed out into the night.

Several minutes later, inspiration struck. Pulling a lighter, a tin and a few bottles of water from her bag, Kagome smiled as the others eyed her with confusion. She pulled out one feeble looking stick from her backpack, placed in it the middle of the fire pit, and lit it. She then poured the water into the pan and held it over the small flame as close as she could without singing the bottom.

Giving the pan to InuYasha to hold, she dug around until she was able to produce five containers suitable for holding liquids, and spoon, and five small packets. Once the water was steaming to her satisfaction, Kagome took the pan from InuYasha and poured equal amounts into each container and tore open all the packets. Miroku and Sango looked completely confused. InuYasha scoffed. "Feh, what is that? Dirt?" Rolling her eyes, Kagome poured a pack into each makeshift cup and stirred them all. Everyone else sighed. "Way to make mud, Kagome," hissed InuYasha. "Sit," she mumbled half-heartedly, slamming him into the ground face-first.

Picking up one of the glasses of "mud," Kagome raised it to her lips and took a sip. "Delicious," She said smugly, with a sharp glance at the silver-haired man still embedded in the ground. Shippo and Kirara returned just as Kagome was handing out the cups. "Ooh, Kagome, is this a new kind of ninja drink?" Shippo piped up, voice laden with excitement. Kagome nodded with a smile, and watched as her friends began to inspect the hot chocolate.

InuYasha tentatively dipped a finger into it and raised the finger to his mouth. Satisfied, he began to drink deeply from the cup. Sango was staring at her cup, casting occasional glances to Miroku, who shrugged and took a swig. He blinked at Kagome in appreciation, and began to drink it more enthusiastically. Sango took a careful sip, then did the same.

The group lit up a better fire in the center of the room and curled up together. Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder, and Kagome did the same to InuYasha. After a few minutes of everyone enjoying the new warmth, she smiled. "So," she said cheerfully, "Who wants marshmallows?"


End file.
